


Murders? In My Law Firm? It's More Likely Than You Think.

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Daredevil (TV), How to Get Away with Murder, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Matt Murdock gets invited to Caplan and Gold as a guest for a party. While he's there he starts piecing together something dark.OrMichaela and Co's plans for Jorge Castillo get interrupted from an interloper.





	1. An Open Invitation To Misery

**Author's Note:**

> takes place BEFORE the office party
> 
> (P.s I know the story isn't following the show exactly... I'M TRYING)
> 
> (P.p.s I'll be altering the storyline)

Michaela heard Tegan's all too familiar click of heels as she strutted down the hall. "Pratt! I need you!" 

Michaela gave a quick glance at Oliver then at the door, "Coming!" 

"Michaela, I can't' just stop," Oliver said his eyes locked on Tegan's personal laptop. "It will activate an alarm," 

"I'll stall her," She hissed. "I'll give you five minutes," 

"PRATT!" 

Michaela rushed out of the room and met her halfway. "Yes?" 

"I need an office cleared out," Tegan ordered. "Preferably next to mine. Do it quickly, I need it vacant by tomorrow," 

"Who should I move?" 

"It doesn't matter," then her eyes lit up. "Second thought, get rid of Peter. He's starting to irritate me,"  

"Tegan, why am I kicking out Peter from his office?" 

"I'm trying to win over this lawyer coming in from New York. It'll be great to have him on my team." She handed Michaela a file, "All you need to know about your potential senior associate," 

"Okay, I'll be right on it," Michaela mustered up the fakest smile she could. 

Tegan turned away after a satisfied nod. Michaela rejoined Oliver, "Is everything taken care of?" 

"Uh, yeah," Oliver confirmed as he stuffed a flash drive into his pocket. "Laurel texted saying we should meet her at Wes' old apartment," 

"Alright, just give me a moment to evacuate someone," Michaela shoved the file into her handbag as they ushered out the office. 

 

* * *

 

Matt sighed, "Foggy, I need this. Time away from here," 

Matt never believed he'd be in a situation where he's desperate to leave Hell's Kitchen. Yet, here he is. After Midland Circle, and losing Electra a second time he needed space. 

"That desperate for a job?" Foggy scoffed. "You're going to Philadelphia!"

"It's not about a job, and you know it," Matt argued. "I'm finally admitting I need space, and your ignoring it?" 

"I just think shouldn't isolate yourself," 

"I think this is what I need," Matt countered. 

"If you're gone who's going to protect Hell's Kitchen?"

"Danny," 

"What if he gets hurt?" 

"I've spoke to Jessica," 

"If she-" 

"And if she gets hurt, I also spoke with Luke," Matt dared Foggy to add more. 

"Okay, okay,"  Matt could see the outline of Foggy putting his hands up in defense. 

Matt understood Foggy wants him nearby in case of a falling out. Matt tried not to become sour over the fact that Foggy is now trying to speak with him, rather than not so long ago refused to hold a five minute conversation. 

Holding out on Daredevil was just as bad. Foggy deserved to know. But when he did, he shouldn't have disappeared on him. Or did Matt deserve that too? 

"It's just a weekend, Foggy," Matt assured him. 

"I know, I know," Foggy said. "Say, what's waiting for you in Philadelphia anyway?"

"A woman named Teagan Price reached out an invitation. I think she's trying to recruit me into her firm," 

"Which firm?" 

"Caplan and Gold," 

"No way! That Tegan Price?" Foggy gasped. 

"Why? You heard of her?" 

"You haven't?" Foggy remarked. "Jeri Hograth hates her. They had a screaming match over the phone not too long ago," 

"Do you know why?" 

"Jeri lost a client to them," Foggy said dismissed. "Jorge Castillo."

"That big time CEO of Antares Technologies? I didn't know he was a client at HBC," 

"I know right? Niether did I, and I work there," Matt could tell Foggy's head was already calculating for why that was. "Do you think he'll be at Caplan and Gold?" 

"There might be a chance," Matt shrugged. "I'll let you know," 

 

* * *

 

Nearly forty-five minutes later, there they stood in the apartment. Unsurprisingly, it isn't going as planned. 

"Are you guys insane?" Connor nearly shouted. "This is not okay," 

"It's the only way-" 

"Bullshit!" He snapped at Laurel. "If you want what' good for your baby, drop this!" 

"You once told me you'd do anything for me. So please let us have this chance, Connor. Please," Laurel pleaded. 

Connor took a step back, "Alright, but if anything goes sideways I'm calling Annalise." 

"Let's hope it doesn't get to that," Frank sighed painfully. 

The sudden knocks at the door startled everyone in the room. Frank peek through the hole, "It's Asher," 

"Let him in," Laurel took a deep breath. 

Asher walked into the center if the apartment, "I was thinking about the plan, and it isn't because of Michaela. It's for Wes... I'm in," 

Laurel let out a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around Asher. "Thank you,"

"Yeah well, who else is going to help clean things up?" 

"So," Laurel faced the rest of them. "How are we going to reach those files? Oliver?" 

"Can I go on record saying this is a terrible idea, and we're all might be going to Hell?" 

"We're already going to Hell," Laurel corrected. 

"There is one way.." Oliver's voice trailed off. "We can use her keycard," 

"What?" Michaela's eyes widened. 

"We could say someone stole it," Oliver was quick to add. 

"Like who?" Frank raised a brow. 

"Simon," came the anticipated reply. 

"I hate that guy," Asher added in spite. 

"We all do," Michaela agreed. 

"I was helping him earlier with some issues, so I have access all his files to help him not her deported," 

"We are all going to hell," Asher commented. 

"Enough of this," Michaela announced. "Let's regroup at Caplan and Gold tomorrow," 

As the others left, Laurel supplied Frank with a parental test. Laurel has had a sneaking suspicion that Frank might be her baby's dad. "Open wide," 

"What's this?" 

"You want to wait to see what the baby looks like to decide if you might be the parent or not?" 

Laurel continued to swipe DNA samples from Frank. If she was being honest with herself, she'd say she's lready feeling a little closure. The night went well for Michaela too. She and Asher put their disagreements behind them. She may have lost an expensive wedding dress, but that was mere semantics. 

 

* * *

 

Matt took one last deep breath of New York city air. Danny generously hired a chauffeur to send him to Philadelphia. Matt was eternally thankful. 

"Don't go ghost on us, Murdock," Luke said jokingly. 

"And leave all this crime to you? I don't think so," he grinned. 

"Don't get your ass in too much trouble," Jessica chided. "I'm not looking forward to dragging your ass out of Philly," 

"Stay safe," Danny pulled him into a hug. 

"It's only a weekend," Matt reminded them for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. 

"We know, Matt," it was Claire's turn to hug him. "We also know your a danger magnet," 

"Alright, I'll be careful," He gave in. 

"Don't hesitate to call," Foggy added. 

"Don't worry, Fog, I'll be fine," Matt chuckled. "What could go wrong?"

"Knowing you? Almost anything," Jessica supplied.

Matt shrugged as if saying _What can you do?_

"Don't give that look," Claire chides.

Matt couldn't help but laugh.

 

* * *

 

The following day at the office was expected to be overwhelming. Teagan seemed distracted enough for Michaela to pull away in search of Oliver. She found him with Laurel. 

"It's good to see you made it, Laurel," 

"Yeah, well," Laurel gave a half hearted shrug. 

"Found a way to snatched that keycard?" She asked them. 

"I was thinking sending Oliver after Simon," Laurel suggested. 

"Okay, good. I need to go. Tegan's expecting someone and need to be there," 

By the the time Michaela reached the party, she found Tegan in a deep conversation with a man. Tegan a gave a wide slightly forced smile at Michaela as she neared. 

"Ms. Pratt, this here is Matthew Murdock," Tegan introduced. 

"Michaela Pratt," She extended her hand, "It's a pleasure," 

The man no move to accept her had. Michaela's eyes widened at the cane in his hand. How did she not realize that he's blind? She retracted her hand not so gracefully.

"He and I were just talking about you," Tegan said in attempt to defuse the awkward tension. 

"Yes, I'm really impressed with your achievements," Matthew smiled. "I wish I had many when I was your age," 

"Thank you," She returned the smile. 

"Why don't you give him a small tour of what could be his new office if he joins us," Tegan gave her a pointed look. 

"Yes, yes," she turned to the man. "May I?" 

"Yes," he offered his arm, which she took. Luckily for her the office wasn't far.

"Spacey," he acknowledged as he tapped his cane back and fourth.

"There are two windows," She said for lack of what to say.

"They'e useless to me really," 

"Everyone needs sunlight," 

"Can I ask you a question?" He prompted as he walked to the desk and took a seat. 

"Of course," 

"How's Ms. Price as a boss?" 

Michaela gave a soft laugh, "An amazing role model. She's stern, but in all the good ways. When you are to join us, I'm sure you'll agree." 

"That so? Ms. Pratt, I might not accept."

Michaela was now confused. Why would he not accept? Caplan and Gold was an opportunity of a lifetime. People, such as herself, fought for it. The opportunity fall completely onto his lap and he might not accept it? The nerve on this guy. 

"Why not? People would do anything for a job like this," 

"Cooperation firms don't usually want what's best for their small clients. From what I experienced, they only care for the wealthy ones," he folded up his cane. "Namingly, Jorge Castillo," 

"With all due respect Mr. Murdock-" 

"Matt, please," he insisted. 

"Well, Matt. I can assure you that Ms. Tegan stands for what she believes in. She believes that Mr. Castillo can help benefit us as we benefit him, and I trust her," Michaela defeded her boss. "In all my time here I have never seen her give less to any client." 

"How long have you been here? Six months? A year? Two?" The cocky shit raised an eyebrow. 

Michaela strained herself from slapping him, "Three months," 

"That's a lot of dedication for someone who's been here for three months, Ms. Pratt," 

"That's a lot of judgment coming from someone who just met her. Why don't you take your privileged- " 

"What are we discussing?" Tegan chimed in. 

"The importantance of a braille printer," Matt tilted his head in her direction. "Seeing that I'm going to start working here," 

If Michaela had a drink in her hand she's sure as hell she would have dropped it. 

 

* * *

 

It took Matt a few seconds to process what he said. He accepted the position, and doesn't regret it. This is going to be a 

Ugh. 

Foggy is going to kill him. 

Matt knew exactly why he's decided to work here. It's what Michaela had said earlier.  

_"Well, Matt. I can assure you that Ms. Tegan stands for what she believes in. She believes that Mr. Castillo can help benefit us as we benefit him, and I trust her,"_

Two thirds of that statement was a lie which raised red flags for Matt. What's going on? How much does Michaela know? Where does Jorge Castillo fit into this?

There is so much Matt needs to know, especially does this mess have any ties back in Hell's Kitchen? Matt had a bad feeling that Wilson Fisk could be in on whatever Castillo is planning. 

If Jorge Castillo is planning anything. Good thing Matt would rather be safe than sorry. 

"That's outstanding news!" Price exclaimed. 

"Thank Ms. Pratt here. She helped convince me," he could feel the agitation rolling off Michaela's body. 

"Michaela, remind me to rub this into the other interns faces," Tegan praised. 


	2. An Open Invitation to Misery Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, id like to apologize for the lack updates.. I didn't think this fic was successful. I just i was wrong. Lol. Seriously tho. I'm sorry.

Teagan grinned from ear to ear. "That's lovely, Mr. Murdock. I can't wait to put that brilliant mind of yours to work,"

"The pleasure is all mine really, Ms. Price," Mr. Murdock gave a sickinly sweet smile Michaela wanted to slap it off. She's already dealing with too much, and this guy is going to make everything much more difficult. 

Michaela can just feel it in her gut. 

"Call me Teagan, please." 

"In that case call me Matt," Mr. Murdock said snapping open his cane. "If you'll excuse me I need to make a call," 

Teagan gestured to Michaela to follow her out. Once they were in a appropriate distance Teagan smiled, "Do you have any idea of what you just accomplished? I'm guessing no since you didn't read his profile."

"Ms. Price-"

"I'm still talking, Ms. Pratt." Teagan interrupted the young lawyer. "I'm willing to look away from you trying to offer your hand to a blind man if you never make a mistake like that again." 

"It will never happen again," 

"Good," Teagan picked up a glass of red wine from a passing waitress. "Enjoy the party."

Michaela waited til she walked away before she made her move. Her phone rang, an incoming call from Laurel. 

"Hello?" 

"We're on the ground floor come." Laurel urged. 

"We?" 

"Me and Asher," Laurel told her. "We just sent Oliver after Connor." 

"I'm on my way," 

 

* * *

 

"You what?" Foggy's voice stressed from the other line. 

"I accepted the job," Matt repeated for the third time. 

"Why?" Foggy paused. "It's free bagels, isn't it? Don't fall for that."

"It's not bagels, Fog." Matt lowered his voice. "I'll explain later. I'm still at the firm." 

"Is there shady stuff I should be aware of?"

"No, well not yet." 

"Call me in three hours." Foggy sighed dramatically. 

"Okay, just don't mention anything to the others." 

"Secrets, Matt? Really?" 

"Connor you're overreacting," someone whispered into a phone passing by Matt's soon to be office. 

"Oliver, all I'm saying is you can back out. You don't owe anyone anything." A male voice pressed. " Olly-"

"I'll take care of it, Connor! I'm on my way down to Laurel, Asher, and Michaela." 

Michaela. 

Matt had a gut feeling it was the one and the same Michaela he was with just moments ago. 

"I'll see you later, okay?" Oliver hung up not awaiting a reply. 

"You still there, buddy?" Foggy's voice brought his attention back to their conversation. 

"Foggy, I have to go." 

"Ugh, fine." 

Matt followed Oliver up until he got on an elevator. He knew there had to be a flight of steps near by. 

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?" A woman asked. 

"I'm fine, thank you." Matt's knuckles turned white around his cane. 

As as the woman left his side Matt was able to locate a flight of steps just around the corner of the elevator. 

* * *

 

"We all set?" Asher asked. 

"Yeah, just got off the phone with Oliver. He'll be here." 

"Or Connor probably got to him," Laurel said adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. 

"He'll be here!" Michaela shouted. 

"I knew I could never trust you," Simon said revealing himself. 

"Simon, it's not-"

"It's not what, Pratt? It's not what it looks like?" Simon let out a dry laugh. "Is Annalise behind this?" 

Laurel to a step back, "Simon, you should go."

"What are you hiding?" Simon snatched her bag in his second attempt. 

"Simon, stop.." Laurel's voice faltered. 

Simon pulled out a handgun out of the bag. Michaela turned to Laurel. 

"You brought a gun? Are you trying to get arrested?" 

"Simon, dude, just put down the gun-"

"Not until you all start explaining what you're doing down here! Hasn't Annalise done enough damage?" Simon's hands were shaky, yet a had a firm grip on the gun. 

"Annalise has nothing to do with this." Laurel breathed out. 

"Simon, put down the gun." Michaela tried to keep her voice even. "We'll tell you everything."

"There you are. Little Miss Perfect, still lying! How long did you think you can pull this off?" Simon looked to all of them. Then faced Michaela, "You keep ruining your life! Did all the time with Annalise mess with your head?" 

Simon chose the moment to walk in on them. He his eyes locked onto the firearm in Simon's hand. 

"What's happening?" 

 

* * *

 

"What's happening?" Oliver voice was in a room over. "Why does Simon have a gun?"

"Ask Laurel," an unknown male voice snapped. 

"Asher, now's not the time." Michaela chided. "Simon, put down the gun." 

"When are you going to stop trying to tell me what to do? Talk first then I'll put it down." A voice, most likely Simon's, trembled. 

Matt need to act fast, before any of these kids get hurt. Matt folded up his cane, and neared the other room. 

"Wasn't all that death and destruction with Annalise enough?" Simon hissed. "Or are you like killer junkies looking for a fix?"

"Dude, stop pointing the gun around!" Asher shouted. "You're going to kill us all!" 

That's when Matt moved in, using his cane he was able to knock the gun out of his hand. But as soon as it hit the floor it went off. 

"Shit! Is everyone alright?" Michaela asked. "Laurel?" 

"I think I'm fine... Who is that?" Laurel voice was directed at Matt. 

"Mr. Murdock? What are you doing down here?" Michaela asked. 

Matt ignored her, walking in the room standing between the group and Simon. "Where's the gun?" 

"Shit, who picked it up?" Asher asked. 

"I did," Simon answered. Matt could hear the safety notch switch off. "You're not walking out of this one. You're going to jail."

"You're putting that gun down," Matt warned. 

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked. "You guys replaced Wes already?" 

Laurel's breath hitched in her throat. "Watch your mouth."

Matt felt the gun point past him to Laurel. 

"Simon, don't do this." Michaela attempted to calm him. 

The air around the gun. It was no pointing at Ms. Pratt. 

"You don't put a gun a her!" Asher tackled Simon to the ground. As they fell the gun went off for a second time. 

 

* * *

 

Laurel watched the man Michaela called "Murdock" stumble back. His hand clutching desperately at his oozing abodomn. 

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Laurel 

 "You go, Laurel. I'll stay here to deal with Simon." 

"Michaela-" 

"Shush, no more words! Just go!" She turned to Oliver. "Go with her." 

"Should we take the gun?" Oliver asked. 

"No," Murdock groaned. "That'll make it worse," 

"Take it, it's registered in Laurel's." Asher ignored the man. 

"Which will only make her look more guilty." Murdock panted. 

"He's right." Laurel found herself agreeing. "I'm pregnant. I'll say he over powered me, and couldn't fight back." 

"Fine! Just go!" 

Laurel and Simon take each side of Murdock and shufffle out the back door. Laurel hailed a cap.

"Send us to a hospital! Quick!" She demanded as the get in. 

The taxi driver, luckily, didn't say anything. 

At the hospital, Oliver took over and shouted for help. Laurel sighed tiredly as a team of nurses took Murdock to the ER. 

"Ma'am," a nurse called over. "Miss!" 

"Yeah?" Laurel said, suddenly light headed. 

"You're bleeding! I need to get you to an ER!" 

Laurel looked down to where the nurse gestured. On the floor, right between her legs, were three small drops of blood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update more frequently.


	3. Two Hospital Beds One Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the beautiful comments! Please enjoy!

Oliver caught sight of circled around by a growing crowd. 

"Laurel," he didn't hesitate rushing over. "What's going in?" 

"My baby, I'm losing my baby!" She sobbed clutching onto his chest. 

"Miss, we need you to calm down." A nurse spoke out. "You're increasing the damage with your high stress levesl," 

"Listen to them," Oliver hugged her briefly. "I'll call Michaela." 

" Oliver-" an agonizing scream tore from her mouth. 

"Help Laurel, please." He placed his hands over her grip from his cotton shirt. 

A wheelchair was finally brought in, and three nurses forced the pregnant woman onto it. 

"I'm nurse Anissa," a small woman in gray scrubs introduced herself. "We'll take care of her," 

"Do you know what would have caused this?" Oliver asked Anissa. 

"High stress, a sudden movement, physical harm. Anything really. We'll question her once she's rested." 

"High stress?" 

"Yes, like if anything happened to her recently that she thinks too hard about, or a job maybe too demanding she forgets to eat." 

 _Or having your boyfriend die, and having a gun pointed at you literary a hour ago,_ Oliver listed mentally. 

"I'll talk with you after.." 

"Laurel Castillo," 

"Laurel Castillo is taken care of," 

Oliver watched painfully as Laurel was ushered away by a bunch of nurses. This wasn't how this night was meant to go. Nobody was supposed to get hurt. 

The baby. 

The baby wasn't even born, and it's already fell victim to their poisonous lifestyle. Oliver fumbled with his phone as dialed for Michaela. 

It rang three times before she answered, "Kinda busy, Oliver, Asher and I are still dealing with Mr. Trigger Happy,"

"Michaela-" 

"Can you believe he hasn't bothered saying a word. Hasn't even acknowledge he shot someone." 

"Laurel is having her baby early!" Oliver shouted. 

"What?" Michaela hissed. "Is okay what happened?" 

"I don't know. I was helping the guy who got shot, and when I got back she was surrounded by nurses and crying." 

"How could this happen..." Michaela said more to herself. 

"I think it has to do with you know who pointing a you know what in her face," Oliver whispered through the phone. 

"Stay with her, I'll be there!"

 

* * *

 

Michaela turned to Asher, "We need to go," 

"Where are we going?" Her boyfriend asked her. 

"The hospital," she answered. "Laurel's having her baby." 

"What about Simon?" Asher gestured at the guy. 

"I'll call Frank to pick him up," 

"You trust him," Asher spat. "To not runaway," 

"I trust that he won't like being manhunted by Frank. Especially when he's the one that caused her going into premature labor!" 

Simon winced at her words, but said nothing. 

"You fucker," Asher's fist was abruptly caught by Michaela. 

"We don't have time for this," Michaela sighed. "Asher we need to go," 

"I'm taking him with us," Asher yanked Simon in his direction. 

"Are you insane? I'm not taking him to see Laurel." 

"I'll keep an eye on him," Asher assured her. "I'd rather drag him along with us rather than risking him slipping through Frank's fingers." 

"Ugh, fine." Michaela pauses. "Shit, what about the gun?"

"Should we call Anna-" 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," she three her finger at him. "She's not going to ruin my life again. I won't allow it." 

"What about Connor? Bonnie?" 

"Bonnie? Really?" Michaela scoffed. 

"Don't give me that look when you just suggested to call Frank!" Asher shouted in defense. 

"Simon, grab the the gun and put it in my purse," Michaela ordered. "Now!" 

"I don't want anything to do with this," Simon choked out. 

"You should have said that earlier before you shou my new boss!" She scolded. "Pick the damn thing up," 

"Babe, what are you thinking?" Asher looks at her with confusion. 

"I don't know," she sneered. "We can't leave it here," 

"Frank can handle this-" 

"Someone might come before him-" 

"Michaela, this gun isn't tied to us," Asher said suddenly. "It's registered to Laurel, but it's covered with Simon's prints. Laurel's cover story will check out!" 

Michaela pulled her boyfriend into a kiss, "God, I love you. Grab him and let's go." 

At the hospital, they were greeted by Oliver. He was pulled into a hug by Asher than Michaela. 

"Any word on her?" She asked. 

"No, not yet." 

"Murdock?" Michelle asked. 

"Nothing on him either," 

 Asher looked over his shoulder, "We don't have all day." 

Simon dragged his weight through the double automatic doors. Oliver took a step back. 

"What's he doing here?" Oliver looked between his friends. "He's dangerous," 

"Mr. Hampton?" A male doctor called out. 

"Yes," Oliver and the others rushed over. "How's Laurel?" 

"I wasn't her doctor, I'm Mr. Murdock's doctor." 

"Right, right." Oliver nodded, "How is he?"

"He's stable," the doctor confirmed. "He should be waking up soon. Is there a close relative I can talk to?" 

"No, why?" Michaela asked..

"What's your relationship with Mr. Murdock?"

"He's a friend," she tried. 

"We'll, your friend was shot-" 

"It happened on our way home from an office party." Michaela sighed. "It happen so fast none of us saw it happen." 

"Your friend was he hit on the head?" 

Michaela shook her head, "Only shot, why?" 

"He has no light perception." The doctor informed them. 

"No, no, he was already blind." Michaela told him. 

The doctor's shoulders sagged in relief. "I'll call you over when he's awake," 

 

* * *

 

Matt's nose picked up on the hospital scent before the rest of his body woke up. He jolted up. Trying to figure out how long he's been unconcious for. 

"Mr. Murdock, you were shot." A calm voice told him. "Do you remember anything?" 

"No," he lied. "Nothing," 

"Your friends are here," she stepped closer. "Would you like me to call them?" 

Friends? Matt immediately thought of Foggy and Karen. But he knew the woman didn't mean them. 

Must be Ms. Pratt and the others. 

"Yes," 

Four people quickly shuffled into the room. Matt could feel all their gazes locked on him. 

"Mr. Murdock, I'd like to personally apologize for what happened to-"

"Ms. Pratt, you didn't shoot me." Matt said bluntly. 

"I understand if you no longer want to work with us anymore," she sighed painfully. 

Matt smirked, "I'm not going anywhere," 

Matt felt a man to his right shift his weight from one foot to the other, "So nobody is going to mention it?" 

"Mention what, Asher?" Oliver asked. 

"The guy is blind and saved our lives! Thank you, by the way," 

"It's nothing," Matt said automatically. 

"How'd you know where to throw?" Oliver asked. 

"I just knew, spur of the moment," Matt attempted to shrug.

"That's not possible," Michaela retorted. 

Matt's phone went off before he could counter Michaela with a response, " _Frank Frank Frank Frank"_

"You know a Frank too?" Asher laughed. "Small world." 

Matt begrudgingly answered his phone, "Now's not a good time," 

"When is it ever when it comes to you," Frank's gruff voice snorted. 

"What do you want?"

"Nelson told me you are in the city of brotherly love, so I'm calling you to let you know there's some shit about to unfold." 

"Like what?" 

"Fisk just hired a bunch of fancy business men to do his dirty work," Frank said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Matt asked. 

"Red, there's nothing you can do about as the devil in Philadelphia." Frank sighed. "If you're planning on taking people on as a lawyer you're going to need back up." 

Matt spat out a short laugh, "From you? You're not so subtle. I need to go," 

"If I hear one more thing," Frank growled. "I'm going without any warning." 

The line went dead. 

Matt needed to get out. There was so much to do with such a small time frame. 

"I need to go," Matt began feeling around for his clothes. 

"We can't leave yet," Michaela placed a hand on his shoulder. "Laurel is having an emergency birth," 

Matt tensed.

How'd he not notice Laurel was pregnant? 

There were four people inside the room, not including himself. If that last person wasn't Laurel, who was it? 

"Who's in the room?" Matt was suddenly on edge. 

"Me, Asher, Oliver, and... Simon,"

"Simon," Matt hadn't meant for his voice to be low and menacing. 

"Is Laurel in the ER because of him?" Matt already knew the answer to that question, but needed to hear from them. 

"We don't know.." Asher said. 

"I already I was sorry," Simon spoke quietly. 

"Sorry isn't going to save an infant's life, Simon!" Matt hissed. "Putting a pregnant woman in that situation, why kind of person are you?"

"I never intened to pull the trigger," 

"You're a fucking adult!" Michaela shouted. "I hope Laurel dragged your career through the mud. In fact, Oliver call Connor and tell him to bring Annalise to the hospital,"

Three knocks sounded off at the door, "Mr. Hampton?"

"Yeah?"

"Laurel Castillo is stable, and birthed a healthy baby boy," 

Matt freezes, Laurel Castillo? 

There has to be a relation to Jorge Castillo. Matt knew there was something to be done. Truthfully, he didn't know where he'd start. 

Frank's offer to help didn't seem too bad at this point. 

 

* * *

 

Laurel's eyes opened slowly. 

"Hey, girl," Michaela smiled tiredly. 

"Hey," She looked around in panic. "Where's my baby?" 

"He's fine," Michaela played with her hair. "He's sleeping in his bed, and being monitored." 

Michaela stepped out of Laurel's way to reveal her son only a few feet away connected to a machine. 

"Is that machine necessary?" 

"Doctor said it was," Asher said. "But he did say your son is in perfect health,"

"That's good," Laurel looked to Michaela. "How's that guy?" 

"He's stable," 

"I need to thank him," Laurel sat up. "He stood between me and Simon. If he wasn't there, Simon would have shot me," 

"You have plenty of time to thank your blind hero," Asher clarified.

"Blind?" She angled her head at Asher. 

"I know right! It's hard to believe," Asher nodded. 

"Connor and Annalise are on their way up," Oliver said as he entered. "Laurel! You're up!" 

"Hey, Olly. Why's Annalise here?" 

"To help us figure out what to do with Simon," Michaela replied. 

"Easy," Laurel's voice hardened. "Throw his ass in jail," 

"Laurel we need her," Michaela took a breath. "After she helps us deal with Simon and the gun she's out." 

"Hey guys," Connor walk in with flowers. "Hi, Laurel."

"Hey, Connor," she looked behind him. "Where's Annalise?" 

"Talking to Simon," 

"Connor!" Michaela, Asher, and Oliver shouted. 

"Simon's here?" Laurel asked frantically. "Where's he here?" 

"We had nowhere to put him," Oliver said. 

"Bullshit," she hissed. "Bullshit. That man almost killed my baby," 

"We know, but-" 

"But? But? There's nothing else to say!" Laurel interrupted Michaela. "I don't want him near me or my baby," 

"He won't." Annalise said as she joined them. "I'll make sure of it. How are you feeling Laurel?" 

"I was better," 

Annalise faced Michaela, "Who's this Murdock guy Simon shot?" 

"Matthew Murdock," Michaela answered. "Teagan recruited him to Caplan and Gold four hours ago," 

"Matthew Murdock of Hell's Kitchen? The man responsible for Wilson Fisk's arrest?" Annalise raised both brows. 

"Yes?" 

"We need to talk to him right away," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I put Matt in a relationship with someone?   
> I'm not sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what ya think!  
> ♡♡♡


End file.
